I'll Protect You No Matter What
by singerklainer333
Summary: When Blaine's father threatens to injure both him and Kurt if they're together again, Blaine decides to stay away from Kurt for their safety. Blaine recounts his and Kurt's time together. This is their story.
1. Prologue

*****Hey guys! I haven't really been inspired lately and school and extra activities have started to basically take over my life! Haha But I now came up with an idea and have a pretty good idea of where this will be going. So I'll just post the prologue and first actual chapter for now! Thank you so much for reading and sorry for the short first chapters! =) *****

"I swear, next time I catch you with that fairy, boy, you're going to need to be placed in the hospital! I'll make sure of that!" The door slammed. I let out a deep sigh. One of distress, exhaustion, and relief that I didn't get too badly injured this time. My father definitely wasn't a fan of what was going on.

'Why can't he just be happy for me like a real father should?' I thought sadly. I don't understand why my father can't love me for who I am.

"*sigh* At least if I can't see him anymore, I can still remember our time together. I remember the day we first met..."

*****So I hope you guys like this so far! =) Next chapter comes up soon!*****


	2. Chapter 1

*****First actual chapter, guys! =) I actually wrote the first part on the bus this morning! XD And Blaine is starting high school on August 27 because that's when I started high school this year as a freshman! Also 117 is my locker number! So I decided to incorporate a little of myself in here! Haha Enjoy! =) ****

It's a cool fall morning. August 27, to be exact. My first day of high school. I was starting as a freshman at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. To say the least, I was scared shitless. When I got off of an unpleasant bus ride (I mean seriously! Those kids were savage beasts!), I looked up at the humongous school and nearly passed out. 'How am I supposed to fit in here?!' I wondered. My middle school and junior high experiences were not pleasant at all! I was made fun of a lot. But, I'll get into that later. 'I might as well take my schedule and map out of my backpack and try to find my locker and homeroom. This'll be fun.'

"123…122…121…119...118...Here! 117!" Thank God! I finally found my locker! "Okay so turn past zero a couple times to the left, twenty to the right, two to the left, and twenty-four to the right….GOD! Why. Isn't. This. Opening… CRAP!" I didn't turn my hand correctly and the lock relocked itself. 'My locker won't open! This day's already starting off so wonderfully, 'I thought bitterly.

"Do you need any help with that?" I jumped. When I turned around, I was awestruck. 'Woahh. Who's this handsome dude and why is he talking to me? Oh crap! He's talking!"

"-hard to open them at first but luckily my old school had locks just like these so I'm used to them. So what's your locker combination?"

"Uhh 20-2-24," I read off the paper I was given, still amazed that this adorable guy was talking to me. 'He probably won't anymore once he gets to know me and hears more things about me.'

"Okay….and…there! You're good to go!" he smiled at me.

"Th-thank you!" I stuttered.

"Hey, no problem! Us freshmen gotta stick together!" he winked. 'He winked at me! Wait…'

"You're a freshman?!"

"No, I'm a senior who just decided to stroll down freshman hallway to and pick out my next victim for a beating," he said sarcastically. "Yes, I'm a freshman."

"Oh, cool. Me too!" I said lamely. He laughed.

"Here let me see your schedule…. Hey! We have all of our classes together and homeroom!" He exclaimed.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" 'Sweet! I'll get to see this guy everyday! Well, at least I'll be happy until he starts beating me up.' Someone yelled from down the hall.

"Hey, listen, I have to go, Mercedes is looking for me, but I'll see you in homeroom!" the boy said. He gave me a smile and started to turn.

"Wait! What's your name?" I asked.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He stuck out his hand and I shook it

"Blaine Anderson."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine."

"Nice to meet you too, Kurt." He smiled and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

"Kurt." I said quietly to myself, smiling. 'I think I like him….oh crap. I like him.'

*****DUN DUN DUN! I really hope that you guys liked it so far! And yes, they could be in the same homeroom together because my friend and I are in homeroom 1D and our last names begin with C and G, just in case anyone had any doubts! =) Well, next chapter will update… when I get inspired next! Haha Well tell me how you like it so far and I accept constructive criticism, just no one be mean or anything okay? Okay! Love you guys and thanks for reading! Until next time! ~Singerklainer333*****


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait! I started writting this like 2 weeks ago but then school got crazy! =/ Also I'm doing different formatting that makes this easier for all of us. If you see something in italics (other than the author's note) then it's Blaine's thoughts at the time or the name of like a movie or something. Also I'm adding the line as a breaker so this should make things easier and better! So 2 weeks ago on a Wednesday, my friends and I went to see Wreck It Ralph after school (it was AWESOME by the way) so this kinda helped to inspired this chapter! =) Enjoy!_

* * *

I somehow made it throughout the day without losing my cool! I didn't even stare at him! Okay fine. That was a lie. The last part, I mean, I actually didn't lose my cool. But I did stare at him a little...or a lot... But anyway, at the end of the day, I was putting things in my locker and gathering my homework together.

"Hey Blaine!" I jumped. Thank God McKinnely has those full size lockers, otherwise I would have hit my head.

"Oh, hey Kurt! What's up?"

"Not much, I wanted to ask you something though, Mercedes and I were planing on going to the movies this Wednesday and I was wondering if you'd like to join us?" he said with a smile.

"ME? You just met me, for all you know I could be this serial killer or weirdo..." _BLAINE STOP TALKING! _"Are you sure you want to take _me_?" Kurt laughed.

"Well you got the weirdo part right!" He winked at me. _OMG THERE'S THE WINKING AGAIN! _"But yes, I'm sure! I have pretty good judgment when it comes to people. And, ya know, music, fashion, when it comes out of a bottle..." He winked. _AGAIN! God, why is everything he does so perfect?!_

"Okay, if you're sure you want to take me, I'd love to go! What movie are we seeing?"

"_Pitch Perfect_. I figured it looked pretty funny, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, no that'd great! I wanted to see it anyway!" _I never even heard of that movie, what if it's porn? Oh my God, what if he's taking me to see porn?! Oh my God! If it is porn then I probably sound like some porno! Oh crap he's talking again, I gotta stop doing this..._

"-sic sounds pretty good. I always kinda liked acapella music. How about you?" Kurt looked at me questioningly.

"Oh yeah, acapella rocks!" I say a little too enthusiastically.

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" Kurt looks thrilled so I guess I tuned in at the perfect time. I'd do anything to always be the cause of that beautiful smile. I grin back at him.

Well, great minds think alike, right?" _Oh my God, yeah Blaine, that's sooo original! _"I'm sorry that was dumb." I start to turn away when I hear Kurt laughing.

"No it wasn't! Okay, maybe a little, but it was adorable!" he smiled at me and instantly made me feel better.

"Thanks, I think," he laughed again.

"No problem, Blaine! Hey, I gotta go home before my dad starts worrying but, here, give me your cell." I gave it to him, he fiddled with it for a couple seconds and handed it back to me. There was a new contact. 'Kurt Hummel' "There, I gave you my number. Text me and let me know if you're able to go or not!" he gave me a smile and a little wave and left. I sighed and leaned against my locker...which I forgot to close.

"Ow!" I started cursing under my breath. _I can't believe that I'm going to the movies with Kurt! And Mercedes but still, Kurt invited me! Now I just gotta think of an excuse to give dad..._

* * *

_Well there you have it my lovilies! The second chapter is done! Sorry again for the wait! I'll try to update quicker next time! Thanks so much for reading! Reviews and follows make me smile! ;) Until next time! ~Singerklainer333_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! So I'm trying to be a good author and update more often! =) So here's chapter 3! Enjoy!_

* * *

When Wednesday finally came, I still didn't give my dad an excuse. I got off the bus, took a deep breath, and thought over my plans of what to say to him. _Okay, Blaine. You have to go to the library so that you can do your research paper and you don't know when you'll be back, but you'll definitely be home by 9:30. You can do this. _

"Hey, Dad?"

"Blaine," my father nodded in my direction.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have to go to the library to do my research paper," I lied smoothly.

"Boy, why didn't you do it earlier?" he asked, irritated.

"I just recieved the assignment yesterday. It's due on Monday and I wanted to get a head start on it."

"Fine. Just be back not a _minute_ later than 9:30, ya hear?!"

"Yes, sir. I'm just going to finish the rest of my homework before I head down to the library," I told him.

"9:30," he reminded me curtly.

"Not a minute later," I finshed, used to these responses. I ran up the stairs into my room and shut the door. I took my cellphone out of my backpack and scrolled through my contacts until I found the one I was looking for.

**To Kurt 3:30**

**Hey Kurt! What's up? =)**

**From Kurt 3:32**

**Hey Blaine! :) Not much, how about you?**

**To Kurt 3:32**

**Nm, excited for tonight! =D**

**From Kurt 3:33**

**Me too! It's going to be a lot of fun! :)**

**To Kurt 3:33**

**Yeah it will! Btw, can u pick me up at the Lima Library?**

**From Kurt 3:34**

**Sure, no problem! Why though, if you don't mind me asking?**

_Shit, should I tell him the truth or give the excuse I gave dad..._

**To Kurt 3:36**

**I wanna get a head start on my research paper**

**From Kurt 3:37**

**What research paper?**

_Shit! He's in all of my classes, of course he knows there's no research paper! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

**Ummm ok u got me. There's no research paper. Can I explain when u pick me up?**

**From Kurt 3:40**

**Uh sure, are you sure everything's alright, Blaine?**

**To Kurt 3:41**

**Yeah everything's fine, I'll explain later I promise!**

**From Kurt 3:41**

**You better! Haha see you soon! I'll pick you up in ten! X**

_Oh my God! He put an x at the end! Did he do it on purpose? Should I put one too?_

**To Kurt 3:43**

**Ok! See ya! XX**

_Okay now I just have to figure out a way to explain to Kurt why I lied to him. Great. Way to ruin a posible friendship, Anderson! _

* * *

I decided not to dwell on that for a while. Instead,I decided to pick out an outfit.

_I don't want to seem like I'm trying too hard! Hmmm... dress shirt? Nah, probably too much. Hoodie, too little..._

I finally decided on a red polo shirt (with the top button unbuttoned), black jeans, and Oxfords. I also spritzed on some cologne for an extra touch. I gotta say, I looked pretty nice! I slipped out the door, yelling a goodbye to my dad, trying to avoid him seeing me since he'd wonder 1. why I was dressed so nicely to go to the library, and 2. why I didn't have any books, paper, or pens and pencils with me. I started on my way to the library, about a three minute walk, but I didn't mind. It isn't that far, I like the exercise, and of course, it was for KURT. No further questions needed! I arrived about a minute before Kurt arrived.

"Hey Blaine! Mercedes cancelled last minute, she's got the stomach flu," Kurt said sadly.

"Aww, well I hope she feels better soon!" I felt sorry for the girl, but hey! One-on-one movie date with Kurt Hummel? Don't mind if I do!

"Yeah, me too! You still want to go, right? Like, it won't be weird to just go with me? Because before I go anywhere with you alone, I want to get something straight."

* * *

_Dun dun dun! Well, some of you may be able to guess what Kurt wants Blaine to know, some of you may not. I'll try to update soon, hopefully before Christmas! If not though, I hope that you all have a very merry Christmas and happy holidays! =) I will definitely update before New Years though! Until next time! =)~Singerklainer333_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! How are we all? I wanted to post this chapter yesterday as a Christmas present but I was spending time with my family all day and all night so this is a late Christmas present! Merry Christmas, by the way, to those of you who celebrate it! =) I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! I have Kurt's last sentence from the last chapter as the first one so it would flow a little better and you know where we're at! Also, a shout out to __little princess of mercury__ for writing me my first review on this story (and being nice! haha) I really appreciate it so thank you! =D Enjoy!_

* * *

"Yeah, me too! You still want to go, right? Like, it won't be weird to just go with me? Because before I go anywhere with you alone, I want to get something straight." _Oh my God no! He's a homophobe, isn't he?! _"I'm gay, so if you have a problem with that, please just leave right now." He looked at me expectantly. I let it all sink in and I burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry!" I said in between laughs,"I thought you were going to say something very opposite to that!"

"So...you're okay with me being gay?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I think it would be very hypocritical of me if I _did _have a problem with it, considering the fact that I'm gay too!" I smiled. Kurt smiled back at me.

"Okay, awesome! We'd better get to the movies before it actually starts!" he winked. I got into his Navigator and he started it back up. "Oh, before I forget, why did you have to be picked up here?" he looked at me questioningly. I sighed.

"Okay, you deserve to know. My dad and I used to be very close. But all of that changed last year." I took a deep breath. " I came out to him and well, he didn't take it to well. He's still convinced that I'm making it up to piss him off or that I'm going through some sort of phase. Obviously, neither's the case but he seems to think it is. So he refuses to let me hang out with friends unless if their parents are big business people, rich, stuff like that. To make us look good, ya know? He's always trying to make me go on dates with girls, mostly rich, once again; and the only that prides him in me is my grades. Did you know he actually told me that? That, if it wasn't for my grades, there wouldn't be one single thing he likes about me? Not one-" I had to stop there. Tears were threatening and my voice was breaking. Kurt looked at me. Not out of pity, no, but there was sadness.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something that I could do!" I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Just keep being my friend," I smiled sadly at him.

"That, I can definitely do! Oh my God! Look at the time! We better go if we want to make it to the movie! That is, if you still want to go?"

"Yeah, I do. Let's go!" The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence, apart from the radio. Kurt seemed like he had more he wanted to say to me, because he kept glancing over at me every couple seconds. He kept quiet though, and so did I.

* * *

When we arrived at the movie theater and found a space, we ran across the lot to the doors, worried that we'd be late. I felt like the White Rabbit. _"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date. No time to say "Hello, Goodbye". I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." _When we got to the ticket teller and asked for two tickets for _Pitch Perfect_, she said that the movie didn't start for another twenty minutes. To say the least, we were relieved. After we bought our tickets, Kurt told me to pick out some snacks for the movie (and a Diet Coke for him) while he was in the bathroom and handed me $20. I decided on two Diet Cokes, a large popcorn (figuring we could share), and a pack of Red Vines. However, I didn't use Kurt's money. I took out my wallet and paid for it. Kurt came out a couple minutes later.  
"Here." I handed him the $20.

"Blaaaaaine! I wanted to pay!" Kurt complained.

"Too bad, you paid for the tickets _and_ invited me! It's the least I could do," I insisted. We headed over to the theater it was playing in. Kurt kept complaining but looked pleased.

_I might be doing something right for once._

* * *

_I hope that you guys enjoyed this one! Next chapter is during the movie, I can't wait to start writing that one! =) Favorite, review, follow, all that good stuff! Thank again guys! ~Singerklainer333_


	6. Chapter 5

_Unfortunately, I was unable to see __Pitch Perfect__, but I did take a quote from one of the previews that I thought would be good to include in the story. So no spoilers I don't think... Also, Happy New Year! =D A little bit shorter of a chapter, so I apologize for that, but I like where I ended it, gives you guys a bit of suspense! ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

When we sat down in our seats, we discovered that we were the only two people in the theater._ Sweet! This makes everything so much easier! _However, we had a bit of an awkward conversation before the previews started. I never thought that I would have been happy to stop talking to Kurt. When the movie actually started, however, the tension was gone and we were sharing glances at each other and laughing. I can tell you right now, Fat Amy brought the house down and was our favorite character! By the time the credits started rolling, we were still laughing and quoting things from the movie.

" So I have a feeling that we should kiss. Is that feeling a good feeling or an incorrect feeling?" I asked Kurt as we were collecting our belongings. I was half quoting the movie, half serious.

"I sometimes have a feeling I can do crystal meth, but then I think, 'mmm... better not!'" Kurt retorted, dying of laughter. I was laughing too, but I couldn't help the awful thoughts that were running through my head. _What if that would be his actual response to me? I'm such a loser! There's no way in hell that he would actually like someone as screwed up as me! _Kurt stopped laughing. _Oh my God, did I say that out loud!?_

"Blaine, is there something wrong? You look upset," Kurt asked, worried. _THANK GOD!_

"No, I'm fine, thanks," I smiled at him weakly. _If you would actually like me, I'd be the happiest man alive._

"You sure?" he asked, still concerned.

"Positive," I told him. _I don't want to tell him that I'm upset, he'll make me tell him why!_ "We'd better head back. I have to be home soon," _It's already 9:25. If I'm not home by 9:30, Dad will KILL ME! _We started out on our trip home. Well, to my home.

* * *

When we arrived in front of my house, I turned to him.

"Thank you for taking me to the movies with you, I had an amazing time!" _It was all because of you. We could've gone to watch paint dry together and I would've had a god time just because I was spending time with you._

"I'm glad that you had a good time, I had a lot of fun too! Thank you for going with me!"

"My pleasure, really!" I insisted. Kurt hesitated for a second and pressed his lips against my cheek.

"Thank you again, I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt whispered to me.

"Y-yeah, I'll see you tomorrow!" I shakily got out of the car, my mind racing. I turned around and gave a dorky little wave. Kurt laughed and waved back. He waited until I got to my door safely and drove away. _OH MY God HE KISSED ME! Well, actually just a cheek kiss, BUT STILL! He kissed me! HE KISSED ME! He might actually-_

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON!"

_Shit._

* * *

_If you guys want a one shot of the conversation, let me know. I might not be able to get it done right away but it will be uploaded. I have an idea of what the conversation might be but I want to know if you guys would be interested. =) Thank so much for reading! School starts back up for me tomorrow so I have no clue when I'll be updating next, but hopefully it'll be soon! =) ~Singerklainer333_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! I'm not dead! Haha I am so sorry for not updating in like forever but I started writing this chapter three weeks ago in school after my English test and my Math test (both on the same day) then the next week I had midterms (which were torture) and ended up studying 24/7 the weekend before and the week of, then I started finishing the story at lunch this past week and never got to wrap it up until today! So yeah, I've been busy with school, cantor practice, school activities, studying, ridiculous amounts of homework, and of course, the thing that started it all- Glee. So again, I am SOO SORRY! =( WARNING: hurtful and homophobic language in this chapter. I hate when people use this kind of language so obviously I don't approve of anyone saying these things. This language was only added to give story drama and angst, and mainly because Blaine's father is a douche bag. Also, in my story, Blaine doesn't gel his hair. Yup, the curls are free! One last thing: I am singing a solo in my school's talent show tomorrow! I'm singing Candles in honor of Klaine and to get back at this guy! ;) Wish me luck! Enjoy!_

* * *

I quickly looked at my phone. 9:33. I know it may not sound like much because that's only three minutes late, but with my father it's too much. Way too much.

"What the hell were you doing?!" he shouted at me.

"I-I told you, I had to do my research paper! I'm so sorry I'm late, sir, I lost track of the time," I cried.

"Don't you lie to me, boy!" he boomed. "What were you doing in that car?!"

"A library aid offered to drive me home since it was late," I explained, lying obviously.

"You let a disgusting fag drive you home?!" I flinched at the cruel word. "And worst of all, you let him put his disgusting faggy lips on you!" _Shit, he saw that! I. Am. Screwed. _"You better have a damn good reason why all of this happened!"

"I-I-" I stuttered and couldn't think of anything to get me out of the mess I was in. Honestly, nothing could make this better_. My amazing night just went to shit, how could I have not seen this coming? _He grabbed my arm.

"I'm sure that you have an excellent explanation for that. Thing is, I'm not interested in hearing it." He pushed my arm away with force, causing me to fall back into the wall. I just missed falling into the china cabinet. I scrunched my eyes closed, willing the pain to go away. It didn't. It increased as he lifted me up by my curly hair. He dragged me up the stairs into my room. And he kept beating me. He hit every inch of my body, I'm sure of it. All that I could think about was the excruciating pain I was in He eventually got bored I guess because once when I slowly opened one of my eyes to take a peek, he vanished. The pain, however, did not. The last thing I remember was thinking and praying to God to help me and wishing the pain away.

Then, I passed out.

* * *

I woke up the next morning on my bedroom floor with my head pounding and my body aching. _Ugggg I have to go to school today... SHIT! What time is it? _I got up from the floor quickly-bad idea. Not only did I get dizzy from it, it made my pain increase.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath. _This day is going to be wonderful, I'm sure! _I thought sarcastically. I looked at the clock. 6:30. _Okay I have enough time to get ready for school. __And I'll see Kurt! _A goofy grin appeared on my face, I couldn't help it!_ I really am falling for that boy! I don't care what my father thinks, nothing is going to stop me from falling in love! Wait, LOVE? Get a hold of yourself Anderson! It's way too early for- for THAT! _

* * *

When I got off of the bus and walked into the school, the first thing I saw as I turned the corner was his beautiful face! _How can he be so perfect?! _

"Hey Blaine!" he smiled at me in greeting.

"Hey Kurt! Fancy meeting you here!" I said with a wink, trying to be flirty. It would've been good-if he didn't already go to school here, that is.

"Umm I kinda go to school here so it's not really that surprising to see _you_ here! Or am I just that forgettable?" he laughed.

"NO! Uh, I mean, I wouldn't forget you, how could I forget you? You're amazing! You take my breath away! I think I'm fa-iling American Cultures class, any advice?" _Holy Shit! Thank God I caught myself in the middle of my babbling! That would have been way too early to admit my feelings for him!_

"Aww seriously? Well, it's still earlier in the quarter, I can help you study if you'd like?"

"Sure! That'd be great!" _Sweet! I don't need the help, but more time with Kurt? Don't mind if I do!_

* * *

It happened during second period-English class. I was walking down the hallway, laughing with Kurt, Mercedes, and Mike-this really cool guy that's in all of my classes as well. My messenger bag was hitting my leg as I was walking until all of a sudden, my strap snapped!

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, just catching my bag before my books fell out.

"Blaine! Are you okay?" Kurt asked me, concern showing. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine but my messenger bag isn't! The strap broke!" _What the hell am I going to do?! This is only second period! I have six more to go plus the bus ride home!_

"Oh gosh, Blaine, I don't think you can do anything about it. It's completly ripped. Sorry dude!" Mike said, examining my bag.

"It's okay, I'll just have to carry everything in my arms. It can't be that bad, right?

It wasn't bad. It sucked royal hippogriff.

* * *

_Okay! I hope that you guys enjoyed! Reviews and follows make me happy! =) I don't know when I'll update next because of school. Until next time! ~Singerklainer333_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Happy belated Valentine's Day! ^-^ Well I loved the Klaine duet, slow dance, and the Kurt and Tina showdown in the last episode but the thing with Kurt being all like 'we're just friends' and 'this doesn't mean we're together' bullshit I didn't like. Also, the makeout scene wasn't what I expected. =P Oh well! Anyways I forgot to tell you in the last chapter that the messenger bag thing actually happened to me earlier this year and it WAS on my way to second period and really sucked! Oh and I won 1ST PLACE in the talent show! ^-^ I was so shocked and thrilled and my friends were like amazed and congratulating me! It was awesome! (Some of my friends are Klainers too and loved my song choice! ;) ) Well before this turns too long, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Warning: homophobic language (do not approve-Blaine's father's an asshole)_

* * *

When I got home that night, after much struggling throughout the day trying to manually-I guess you would call it manually_-_carry my backpack, my father was sitting in the living room, drinking a beer.

"Blaine! What the hell happened to your purse?"

"My _messenger bag_," I put emphasis on messenger bag, "'s strap broke."

"First, you make me buy that little fag bag for you and now it broke! I told you boy, ain't nothin' good's gonna come outta being a fag!" he huffed. "And don't even bother asking for another bag, you get get it with your own money!" _Why would I ask you to buy me a new messenger bag? You don't even support me or give me food! If I have to do that on my own, why would I expect you buying me a messenger bag to be any different?! _I thought bitterly. I went up to my room after that fun explosion. _I don't know what to do about Kurt, I love him but I don't know why. Actually, no I do, it's just kinda hard to explain. It's like describing what a color looks like! "What does the color blue look like?" "Ummm blue...?" I love his beautiful eyes-are they green, grey, blue, I don't know but I could easily get lost in them; his chestnut hair that sometimes sticks up in the most adorable way, his smile that leaves me absolutely breathless, even his scent is intoxicating and makes my breath stagger! I love the way he's always so polite and considerate of others, his laugh is too cute when he tries to get others to laugh with him, his funny sarcastic remarks keep me on my toes, how smart he is,... The list can go on and on! Yeah, I'm definitely in love with him. He's an amazing person and I think it would be amazing to be with him. If only he'd feel the same way..._

* * *

The next morning, I found my old, battered backpack from last year and transferred my books and supplies into it. I got onto the bus and found a seat. I walked into school and passed Kurt's locker. He wasn't there and neither was his backpack. _Aww maybe he's sick? I hope he feels better soon if he is! Hey there's Kurt's brother-STEP-BROTHER, I gotta stop doing that! I wonder why Finn's down in freshman hallway talking to that little Jewish girl who's in most of my classes. Riley, or Ronnie, or Rachel? Rachel? Yeah, I think that's it, something like that._

"Hey Finn!" We've become pretty good friends actually, considering the fact that he's a sophomore football player.

"Hey dude, 'sup?" he flashed me a smile. The girl beside him looked a little pissed that I took his attention away from her.

"Yes, hello Blaine, what can we do for you?" _Well, she apparently knows who I am!_ She gave me an obviously strained smile and her eyes kinda read 'Leave now or regret it, he's mine.'

"I was just wondering if Kurt was sick or something?"

"Nah, dude, didn't he tell you?" _Tell me what?! _I shook my head, no. "He's in the hospital." _WHAT?!_

"Wh-what?!" I sputtered. Even little miss jealously looked shocked.

"Yeah, he's having some kind of procedure, I don't know what kind though..." I shook my head, aghast.

"Okay, thanks Finn." I walked away dejectedly.

* * *

The worried thoughts kept nagging at me all day. When I finally got home, I sent a text to Kurt, telling him that I heard what happened and that I hope that he feels better and that I hope that his procedure goes well. I never got a text back. I waited a full 24 hours before I decided to go onto Buddynet. I sent a buddy request to Kurt when we first met but he never accepted it. It seems like he doesn't go on much though because no one else from McKinley is on his page except middle school friends-Not that I would know that from like stalking his page or anything... So I went on Finn's page. He's on there constantly and we chatted a couple times. Well, he wasn't on and didn't have any recent activity that I could see. _I'm really worried about Kurt! I hope he's okay! What kind of procedure could it possibly be?! _Instead of waiting all day for Finn to come onto Buddynet, I sent him a message to deliver to Kurt. I started to get really worried when I didn't get a message back from him, but I tried to distract myself from everything by listening to music and watching TV. _Besides, maybe that girl is keeping him busy, she seems like a bit of a handful! _I still couldn't help but worry about Kurt throughout all of this no matter what I did! I kept my phone at my side and one tab always logged into Buddynet on the computer beside me, hoping that one of the two boys would send me a message.

* * *

On Monday, we had an in-service day, so obviously there was no school. And no Kurt. It wasn't until after 4 PM that I finally got a text from Kurt.

**From Kurt 4:20**

**Hey Blaine! Sorry I didn't respond earlier but I forgot my phone at home and it was dead. :P**

_Thank God!_

**To Kurt 4:22**

**Hey Kurt! It's fine, I'm just glad that ur ok! I tried reaching you throu Finn but he never responded to me on bn...**

**From Kurt 4:25**

**I didn't know you had a Buddynet?! I'll have to be on more often and buddy you! ;) Sorry about Finn, he was grounded. Again. *rolls eyes***

_Ohh that explains a lot then!_

**To Kurt 4:26**

**It's np! =)**

**From Kurt 4:52**

**Umm Blaine? I got to go.**

_That's kinda weird..._

**To Kurt 4:53**

**Ok I'll ttyl! =)**

**From Kurt 4:53**

**Bye.**

_Huh, I wonder what's up with him? _I ended up just shrugging it off. _He's probably just tired from being in the hospital or something._

* * *

The next day, I walked into school as usual and found Kurt at his locker.

"Kurt!" I exclaimed brightly.

"Hi Blaine," he said with a sorta weird smile.

"I've missed you! Are you feeling better?"

"Uh, yeah," he said somewhat curtly (no pun intended)

"Well, that's good!" I said, suddenly feeling awkward. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Okay, see ya," he turned around and opened his locker.

"Bye..."

_Was it something I said?_

* * *

_I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter! Until next time! =) ~Singerklainer333 _


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since my last update but school's been pretty busy (I had three projects due for three different teachers all around the same time and I worked on them with friends from 15-40 miles away from me!) So yeah, I've been busy! XD Hope that you enjoy this chapter and if you didn't already, check out my new story "Love At First Stare"! =)_

_I own nothing._

* * *

Kurt avoided me throughout all of our morning classes, so at lunch when I saw him sitting alone at a table, I decided to ask him what's up.

"Hey Kurt!" I said with a smile, bringing my tray over and sitting down across from him. He looked up.

"Hi." Kurt then looked back down at his lunch. I sighed.

"Umm Kurt? Is there anything wrong?"

"Why would there be anything wrong?"

"You're acting...weird..."

"No I'm not." That really got to me for some reason. I tried again.

"Yes you are, Kurt! I know you! I know when something's bothering you! You can tell me anything! You're my _best_ friend, Kurt!" Kurt suddenly got really pissed and exploded at me.

"YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME, BLAINE ANDERSON!" I looked at him in shock. "Ya know what? Forget it. Just leave me alone, I don't need your help." With that, Kurt got up and dumped his untouched lunch into the garbage can and stormed out of the cafeteria.

_I feel like a dumbass._

I just sat at the table staring down at my food, no longer hungry, and once the bell rang, I dumped it and went to American Cultures class.

* * *

Once seated, I notice Kurt wasn't in his seat. But, just as the late bell rang, he walked into the room. I smiled at him in greeting but he just huffed and looked away. _Okay, that hurt just a little... _It was like that for the rest of the day. Finally, it was time for Glee Club. Kurt and I tried out together a couple of days ago and are now members. I got an idea as I thought about that.

* * *

"Okay you guys before we get started, Blaine asked me if he could have a moment. Blaine, the floor is yours," Mr. Shuester said to the Glee club.

"Thanks Mr. Shue. Hey guys! Umm I have a song that I would like to sing for someone in this room. I'm really sorry, I don't know what's going on right now but you can always come to me if you need help, no matter what. You know who you are, so this is for you." I gave the sheet music to Brad, our piano player, and waited for the opening notes before singing. I looked at Kurt and began.

**"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**

**You don't know how lovely you are**

**I had to find you, tell you I need you**

**Tell you I set you apart**  
**Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions**

**Oh, let's go back to the start**

**Running in circles, coming up tails**

**Heads on a science apart**  
**Nobody said it was easy**

**It's such a shame for us to part**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No one ever said it would be this hard**

**Oh, take me back to the start**  
**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**

**Pulling the puzzles apart**

**Questions of science, science and progress**

**Do not speak as loud as my heart**  
**But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me**

**Oh and I rush to the start**

**Running in circles, chasing our tails**

**Coming back as we are**  
**Nobody said it was easy**

**Oh, it's such a shame for us to part**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No one ever said it would be so hard**

**I'm going back to the start**  
**Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Ah ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh"**

I ended the song with tears threatening in my eyes. I cleared my voice and waited until the applause was over to start talking.

"I know that song is traditionally about break-ups and losing the person you love, but I found another take on it. I feel like this song could mean that you've really screwed up and want to make it right again. It won't always be easy, but you need to let them know that you're sorry." My eyes still haven't left Kurt's. I couldn't tell how he was feeling at the moment, his face was a mixture of emotions from what I could tell.

"Very good Blaine! Now, if you'd take a seat, we can start on our assignment for the week!" Mr. Shuester said. I nodded my head and took the seat next to Kurt. He turned to me.

"Thank you. Can we talk after Glee Club?" he whispered.

"Of course!" I smiled at him and he smiled back. _Thank God, it looks like me and Kurt will be okay again!_ I listened to the rest of Mr. Shuester's lesson, eagerly awaiting what Kurt has to say.

* * *

_I hope that you guys enjoyed! ^-^ Blaine sang "The Scientist" by Coldplay. Obviously, I don't own it! Until next time! =)_


End file.
